Unexpected Stranger
by TwilightFanpires
Summary: EDITED: Bella is half/human and is known for getting herself into trouble. Getting chased by a wolf and running into a gorgeous, mysterious and mind-reading Cullen was the last thing she expected from the gloomy town of Forks. Will sparks fly? Lemons.


Hello. I have decided to add a little note here to clear things up. You may have seen this story before, and the reason being is because I have decided to re-write/re-edit it because the first version (written in 2-2-09 was worse than what this is/will be.) So this is literally an attempt to improve the old one. There may be big changes to the plot but the characters mostly remain the same. I am also renaming the story as it won't let me post two 'True Love' stories. Anyways, in the mean time, if you would like, here is the edited first chapter of 'True Love' for you to read.

* * *

><p>It was only an inch away from me, not slowing down, but nor was it gaining any more speed which must have meant it was running as fast as it could. If it wasn't, and it could go faster, I was absolutely, most certainly, definitely... <em>dead<em>. So I pushed myself to go faster. My legs were already beginning to ache and my now beating heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest and run ahead of me with a passing '_bye, thanks for the memories'_ and let me become the chew toy of this... _thing_.

The only way it could be described would be as a wolf, but it was much larger than one would expect, almost as large as a bear. I was beginning to wonder how true what Aro said about the werewolves being extinct was, as the beast behind me looked like fairly decent evidence against that statement. It snapped it jaws once again, this time it nearly got my arm. _Too close._ I attempted to run faster but instead I was knocked to the ground by the beast. I failed to notice that one second of him faltering behind me – undoubtedly, when he was getting ready to pounce on my back and it meant he was now tearing at my jacket with his claws and teeth until finally he managed to get into contact with my skin and scrape his dagger like nails across my back. It stung bad enough to make my eyes water. I flipped around while at the same time striking it across the head with the back of my hand. He flew into the tree and I did not pause to see if that had been enough to put him down.

I jumped to my feet and ran forward, going at speeds that made the trees look blurry even to me. I heard it stumble to his feet and run behind me once more, this time with less speed than it had previously been. But eventually it managed to get closer to me and just as I braced myself for him to jump on me again, it stopped. Like it had been yanked backwards by some strings. I quickly spun around, merely out of curiosity for what had made it react in such a way. As they say, _curiosity killed the cat_. I just hoped we would not share the same fate. It did not look any friendlier than it had roughly 2 minutes before, but it was no longer running after me at the speed of light.

I looked behind me to see if something scarier than a half-vampire was there, but there was nothing, only a modern looking house with large windows and a great big wooden door that was partially open, along with an open garage that contained expensive looking cars. Humans, such fools, it would only take me a second to get into the vehicle and make myself a hundred grand richer – _and_ get away with it. I looked back at the werewolf/beast and noticed that it was retreating, still bearing its teeth of course, but retreating. Then it just turned around and ran away. The adrenaline of the chase and nearly being torn open by a very large dog made me dizzy. _Too dizzy_. I tried to grab onto a tree for support but the tree slipped. Or was it my hand? Was I slipping through the tree? It happened sometimes. I tried to grab onto it again but in its place were two trees now. I gave up trying. I let myself fall to the floor and allowed the darkness to creep over me.

* * *

><p><strong>Please do leave a review<strong>. It would be highly appreciated - especially since it's a new version and I want to know how much you like this one.

**_Railey_**


End file.
